


One Stone Two Birds

by Audrey_poe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey_poe/pseuds/Audrey_poe
Summary: Red Hood breaks into a brothel where nightwing is undercover. The impossible has happened. What's interesting？They didn't recognize each other.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 19





	One Stone Two Birds

It's not raining, but it's coming.  
The stuffy air smelled of hot dogs, grease, and paper, and the hot air rolled past them at top speed. The crowd shrieked behind the red hood as a building collapsed.  
The glass was the first to burst, and the flying debris flew everywhere, like a Pinata. A stupid kid thought it was candy and cut his hand and face. Then came the rebar, which broke in the blast, no longer able to support the distance between the buildings, and the impurities that allowed it to melt quickly in the fire. Penguin shouldn't have hired Olga rancher as his contractor, and apparently not only did he hand over the blueprints of the building to the Red Cowl, and cut corners with one of Gotham's top crime lords. With a whimsical thud two blocks across, the red hooded plastic bomb in the underground parking lot has exploded, and the foundation of the building is officially saying goodbye to its ability to support its thirty-four meter tall behemoth.  
People are GONNA die. Batman's not gonna be happy about that. But, hey, what the hell. This isn't Gotham. This is Bludhaudio.  
Jayson followed a plot to get to Bludhaudio, a filthy shit hole, maggots on a dead dog. Gotham is an elegant prostitute with a wicked charm that seduces men like Batman and the joker. Unlike Bludhaudio there is only madness, guilt and sadness. Gotham is the dark side of metropolis, and Bludhaudio is the dark side of Gotham. The dark side... wait, is the dark side darker or brighter? Jayson shook his head from the punch he had received fourteen minutes earlier, trying to hold it in.  
Jayson, who could smell his own blood, discreetly removed his mask and donned an electric needle mask to alter his appearance. But a red cow is a red cow, and even if she lowers her head to graze with the herd, it can not disguise the difference. The herd will avoid her, and no bull will mate with her to produce offspring. The owner of each cow and the red cow knew that she would eventually be sacrificed to celebrate the resurrection of Christ. Jayson is a living dead, a different thing. He walked into the crowd with the smell of death, which he could not wash out. It faded over time, but one could always tell intuitively that Jayson wasn't one of them, not to mention that he had a bloody wound in his arm at the time. But Bludhaudio is Bludhaudio, and no one cared, not one frightened woman tried to call the police, who rammed his body just to force their way out.  
Jayson knows that the angry penguin and his men are after him, but he desperately needs a place to rest and refuel. Everything would be easier if he were superman, but he's not indestructible. He even has a cavity. A hotel just so beautifully and appropriately appeared unnoticed in the alley, although the pink lettering suggests that the "hotel of hope" should be renamed "whorehouse" , but the good thing about places like this is that they don't care about you or your shitty fake ID, which, by the way, makes you a gentleman.  
"60 an hour, 100 for two hours. " The old woman behind the pink desk squints at him, at the gunshot wound on his arm, at the blood stains in his red (disposable spray) curls, at the bruises on his Trapezius. Finally, the Old Lady Stares at the red mark on Jayson's chest, and Jayson knows she's remembering which one of those cheesy Anti Batman Gang symbols it was. She finally judged Jayson, adding: "15 minutes 30. "  
"Ten hours till five o 'clock tomorrow morning, " said Jayson.  
"Ten hours, " the old woman repeated.  
She took a quick look at Jayson's Crotch.  
"Don't let anyone bother me, " Jayson added quietly, not caring what it sounded like.  
"You look like a freak, " the old woman said bluntly. "Our girls are good girls and won't be spoiled by you. "  
"How much? "  
"A thousand. "  
Jayson took the money out of her pocket and handed it to the Madam, who smiled. "Then we do have such a bad girl for you. "

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Dick Grayson didn't swear much, but he didn't say it either, so he cursed more loudly in his head.  
He spent two weeks undercover in a brothel where Bredie, Deathstroke's arms supplier, is said to come from time to time. He hesitated for three days after learning the news, thinking about how to use the information. He first tried to sit on the roof, only to discover tragically that it was impossible to kidnap Brady with rat-like vigilance. He did have a prostitute friend who could help him by hopping from hotel to hotel to spy for him, but the Alfred the Great had taught him too well to ask a woman to do such a thing for him. Barbara took it upon herself to be locked out of Harvard from the start -- a place for men only. So in a strong psychological struggle, he finally chose his own.  
Even Batman wouldn't do that, says a Damian like voice in his head.  
So far, so good. He stopped some customers with diarrhea and scared them off, but many more did not flinch (well, he doesn't pretend he doesn't know why, but he doesn't say it out loud, because he's not a megalomaniac) . He knocks out customers who want to fuck him or get fucked by him, rips off condoms and pours lube down the toilet, but others are suspicious because dick doesn't seem good enough to make everyone lose their memory. The leader, Mork, was jealous and wanted him gone so Dick wouldn't steal his thunder. Mork goaded the BAWD, hoping she'd get rid of Dick. At first the BAWD didn't care about the strange Dick and his behavior. As long as Dick's face was there, she could drum up business for her. But Mork and the others began to threaten a strike, and Dick looked as if she couldn't afford eight people at once, so she hesitated.  
The flashpoint came today, when Mork threatened to smash Dick's face in. Dick wasn't worried about losing, but Bredie was coming tomorrow, and he didn't want to be fired the day before. He considered whether he should suffer one or two wounds of just right proportion, when the bawd appeared.  
"That's enough, " she fretted, calling off Mork, who was screaming like a rooster. "Dick, we've got a visitor. You're going to have sex with him today, we're going to listen outside, and then it's over. "  
That's how Dick ended up in the Green Lantern Costume.

"Oh, " Jayson heard the man walk in awkwardly. "You're hurt. "  
A man came in, and the little one startled him. He did not expect it to be a gay brothel, because discrimination against homosexuals in Bludhaudio was strong. Sexually repressed, explosively promiscuous, he was not surprised that there were brothels, but he was surprised that the hotel had been so bold as to locate itself in the city.  
The man who came in had silky black hair and blue eyes, but the clothes he was wearing were almost comical. I mean, hell, who's a sex addict in a green uniform? Not to mention the fact that the fluorescent green uniform was stretched comically because of the man's lanky frame. Jayson doesn't think anyone can look at this and still get hard.  
"How do you want me to... ? " Dick said uncertainly. "Fuck you, fuck me, or should I call the hospital and get another bandage? "  
Jayson took off his black shirt and pants and wore only his underwear. The smell of blood filled the room, and Jayson's taut muscles and guns strewn across the floor indicated that he was no ordinary man.  
"I like it better when you get out, close the door and leave me alone. What do you think of that? " Jayson stretches and yawns affectedly. But Dick could see he wasn't letting his guard down.  
There was a rustle outside the door. "I can't, " Duecker replied dryly. "I'll lose my job if I don't have sex with you. "  
Jayson didn't even bother to look at him, but closed his eyes. The poor little prostitute who was about to lose his job stood awkwardly, bewildered.  
"You paid for me, you're not going to do anything? You know you could have just given me the money. " Grayson wasn't kidding, He turned down financial aid from billionaire Bruce，as a gesture of independence. As the saying goes, if Dick could get a dollar for every time someone looked at Duecker's ass, "I'd be out of a job, after all. "  
Jayson listened for a moment to the commotion outside the door, and a few people were fussing and whispering about something. It didn't sound like murder, and Jayson was a little curious about what the man outside was up to, but he didn't bother to ask. "Well, " he suggested, "give them a shout yourself, and they may go away. "  
Dick stared at him in silence, and he opened his mouth: "Ah,, Fu —— My God, harder. "  
He heard a faint laugh outside the door, and Jayson surmised that the man was at risk of losing his job because of his hideous green light uniform and his funny sex noises.  
"Oh, I'm done, " Dick said, slumped dejectedly at the foot of the bed. Deathstroke is a conspiracy. It could destroy a city. It could destroy the earth. The arms dealer who stopped him stopped his plot, which was the closest he'd ever come to victory, and he couldn't afford to lose it by not having sex with a man, but that seemed to be the case.

The man's lanky build and short, curly black hair reminded him of nightwing and distracted Jayson.  
Since March of this year, he has been the subject of an operation in Gotham by Batman Acquiescence, which has left Jayson scratching his head. He was beaten up by angry Batman for trying to kill Penguin, but somehow, when his mask was smashed by Batman, the Batman who saw his face almost immediately stopped. He lay on the ground, gasping for air, and Batman just looked at him in silence. When he recovered, Batman simply left. After that, he was never stopped in Gotham, and he learned not to kill in Gotham.  
Jayson isn't worried about Batman Finding out who he is, he's a living, dead, amnesiac monster. Memory is the body of the soul, and Jayson has no soul and no memory. His present life began three years ago in April, and his past life will not affect him. But he had a vague sense that his past might have had something to do with Batman, and the thought made him shudder, and he quickly put it behind him.  
Batman stopped trying to stop him, but nightwing, Batman's first Robyn and now the guardian of Brodhaven, was furious. For the last three months, they've been fighting all over the place. The Pier, the casino, the apartment, the alley, seemed to have an invisible hand pushing them to meet.  
Nightwing was described as a lightsome crow, alert and funny. He's willing to be Batman's number two and thinks he can save the day... but Jayson thinks he has something to hide, something deeper.  
When nightwing swaggered into their base and started sleeping with starfire, Jayson was furious. But when he sees nightwing flirting with starfire, Jayson sees something different about nightwing. He looks at women differently than he looks at men. The way he licked his mouth, the way he squinted when he smiled, the way he laughed and the way he said it... it was different.

Jason spent a day and a half beating up a gang in Italy, got old photos of nightwing. Jayson hung them up on a Whiteboard, with the joker's network on the left and a private military convoy in Kazakhstan on the right, with a picture of the nightwing in the middle, held down by a newly purchased magnet. Jayson took off his hood and pulled up a chair with a back and stared at them closely. Did Jayson really shave his legs from the age of 14, when he watched nightwing's smooth legs emerge from his boyhood pride? Jayson looks at nightwing's long, curly black hair when it first became nightwing, at his emphasis on his appearance, at his eagerness to flirt with women in public. The photographer must have been a Perv who adored nightwing, as they showed off his excellent features and his restless habit of licking his mouth. This makes all the answers seem obvious... not to mention that every time we fight Jayson, nightwing gets hard. Very, very hard.  
Oh, my clever Dr Watson.  
Jayson laughed so uncomfortably that he scared Roy, who was passing by, because he thought Jayson was going to try to kill Superman.  
"Well, " Jayson finally said, "come up here and let me fuck you and keep your job. "

**Author's Note:**

> I must apologize for the dumb story, which is really only half the story. But when I wrote this story I was so busy that after a week I forgot what I was going to write. Now, I don't know exactly where this story goes from here, but I'm happy to let you imagine. Once again, I sincerely apologize.


End file.
